Karaoke Night
by PercyandAnnabethLOVE
Summary: Aphrodite plans a karaoke night! Pairings are Percabeth,Thalico and Grover and Juniper. T for suggestive songs.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not Rick Riordan! *SOB* ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?  
><strong>**…..**

Annabeth's POV

The day started pretty normal. I went to my classes and beat Percy at archery (go figure). It got weird when I got back to my cabin and there was a note on my bed. It read:  
><em>Dear Annabeth,<br>Tonight is karaoke night! Your attendance is mandatory. It will take place at the amphitheater. Invite no one! With love, Aphrodite  
>P.S. Yes you have to go!<em>

UGH! WHY ME? I guess I have to go. I was getting ready to get dressed when another note appeared.  
><em>Also you have to wear this. See you soon! Aphrodite<em>

What outfit? Suddenly, a dress appeared on me. It was black lace at the top and the bottom was pink. (This is the link ./set?id=24391709 ) I have to admit the dress was pretty just not me. I'll just change out of it I thought. Then I remembered that the note had said see you soon. I guess I'm stuck in this. It's not that bad I decided then I made my way to the bathroom to fix my hair.

Percy's POV

I was sitting on my bed, not bothering anyone when a note appeared in front of me. Worried of what it might be I opened it slowly. It read:  
><em>Dear Percy,<br>Tonight is karaoke night! Your attendance is mandatory. It will take place at the amphitheater. Invite no one! With love, Aphrodite  
>P.S. Yes you have to go!<em>

I guess there's no getting out of this. I figured I'd just wear my Camp Half Blood shirt when another note appeared.  
><em>Wear this, Sweetie! Of course only if you want Annabeth's attention. See you soon! Aphrodite<em>

I obviously blushed. Thankfully no one saw. Then I thought what does she want me to wear? A white polo and washed out jeans appeared on me. Nice job, Aphrodite! I brushed my hair and made my way to my down to the amphitheater.

Third Person's POV

When everyone arrived they realized everybody got Aphrodite's treatment. Thalia wore a black mini dress with a bow around the waist. Nico looked uncomfortable in a dark purple shirt and dark denim jeans. Grover wore a green shirt and jeans. While Juniper wore a long green dress with a daisy tucked behind her ear. Suddenly Aphrodite appeared in a hot pink dress. "Hello everyone!" She said, "You all look nice, if I do say so myself." "Thank you, Aphrodite!" They chorused, probably afraid of her wrath. "Okay let's get down to business," Aphrodite said, still giddy, "The partners are Percy and Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, and Grover and Juniper. Has everyone chosen their solos?" "Yes," Said Thalia, "I'll be doing Brand New You. "Good, good!" Said Aphrodite said, "Next." This is going to be a long night. "I'll be doing BAM." Said Annabeth. "Perfect!" Said Aphrodite, "Next." "I'll be doing Sayonara!" said Juniper. I guess she is the only one excited. "Ooh, spicy!" Said the Goddess of Love, "Next." I'll be singing Grenade." Percy said timidly. "Wow!" Aphrodite said genuinely shocked. "Next." "I guess I'll be singing Tonight, Tonight." "Hooray!"Said Aphrodite finally getting over her shock, "Nico?" I'll be singing The joke is on you." "Okaaay," Aphrodite said, obviously confused, "Let's sing shall we!"

**Hehe! I'm evil! Sorry 'bout the cliffy. Give me ideas for Percy and Annabeth's and Grover and Juniper's song. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	2. Brand New You and Thalico

**I don't own anything!**

Thalia's POV

"You go first Thalia," Aphrodite said. Great. "Alright," I said, getting on the stage, "This is to Luke and Nico. Hope you hear this Luke!"  
><em>Disrespect that's all you do to me<br>So messed up the way that your treating me  
>Brace yourself<br>There's something I want you to know  
>Replaceable is one way of saying it<br>You've made your bed now you can lay in it  
>'Cause one day soon I'll have a brand new you<br>He's gonna walk like you  
>Exact same anatomy<br>He's gonna talk like you  
>Except he knows how to be<br>Sweet and kind  
>It shouldn't be so hard to find<br>Does it make mad  
>When your thinking back to the starting line<br>Back when I was yours and you were mine  
>You took me for granted so I found a brand new you<br>When you see me around this time  
>Well I hope you'll see that I'm doing fine<br>It's never been better 'cause I found a brand new you  
>Since I found a brand new you<br>I know you hate that I'm over it  
>I don't even miss you a little bit<br>I'm so glad I found a brand new you  
>He's gonna walk like you<br>Exact same anatomy  
>He's gonna talk like you<br>Except he's so good to me  
>You were blind to think you were one of a kind<br>Does make you mad  
>When your thinking back to starting line<br>Back when I was yours and you were mine  
>You took me for granted so I found a brand new you<br>When you see me around this time  
>Well I hope you'll see that I'm doing fine<br>It's never been better 'cause I found a brand new you  
>Since I found a brand new you<br>I know you hate that I'm over it  
>I don't even miss you a little bit<br>I'm so glad I found a brand new you_

I ended my concert with a cartwheel into a back hand spring just to show off. It was probably more than my dress allowed but oh well. "Good job!" Aphrodite called, "Everyone should show that kind of enthusiasm!" Everyone was clapping but Nico who just stood there with a shocked look in his face. "Hey Nico," I said, "Close your mouth you'll collect flies." He obediently closed his mouth. "You dedicated that song to me." He said, obviously not able to believe it. I shook my head yes and looked over to Percy and Annabeth. They had carved their initials into a tree and were currently being chased by a tree nymph. I laughed and Nico smiled at me causing me to blush. UGH! Did I, Thalia Grace, blush because a Hades kid smiled? I'm losing my mind! Now Nico is blushing. Wow, this is getting awkward! This is going to be a looong night. _  
><em> 


	3. BAM and Percabeth

**Me: AAAHHH!  
>Cops: Give up!<br>Me: Okay! I own nothing!  
>Cops: Good girl!<br>Me: Can I have a cookie?  
>Cops: No!<strong>

Annabeth's POV

"I'm sorry!" I yelled behind me. I looked at Percy who was focused on running. Suddenly, he turned his head to the laughing off to our side. "O gods!" I said, trying not to laugh, "Percy, are you okay?" He had run straight into a tree. The nymph started laughing and melted back into her tree. "Hey love birds!" Aphrodite called to us,"It's your turn Annabeth." I made my way to the stage and my back up dancers fol… WAIT! "Aphrodite!" I called, trying to not freak out, "Who are these people?" Aphrodite just smiled and said "Just go along with it, dear."  
><em>Never thought I'd fall in love<br>Now I stand corrected  
>Never thought I'd feel what I feel<br>Never been so affected  
>Now I know what I know<br>But right now it seems so subjective  
>Chorus:<br>You surprised me  
><em>Suddenly someone jumped from behind me.  
><em>Hypnotized me<br>Found my weakness  
>Then you creeped in<br>BAM  
><em>I didn't turn around but somehow knew the people were dancing to the words.  
><em>Took my heart then<br>BAM  
>Oh you started to make my whole world just explode<br>BAM  
>My life has changed<br>BAM  
>Can't concentrate<br>BAM  
>I was okay until we met my day then<br>BAM  
>I am obsessed<br>BAM  
>Can't get no rest<br>BAM  
>Ever since we met I think I know what love is<br>BAM  
>I felt so secure with these walls around me<br>Boys would take me out but bring me back where they found me  
><em>One of my dancers reached out and spun me then led me back to where I was a moment before.  
><em>And there's no harm no foul<br>Cause they never got a chance to know me  
>Chorus<br>And if I had to walk a million miles to find your smile  
>I would<br>You know I would babe  
>And if you took a trip to Costa Rica<br>And told me to meet ya I would  
>I would<br>I would  
>Yeah Yeah Yeah<br>Chorus (twice)  
>BAM!<em>

I smiled as Percy twirled me at the end of the song. "You are sooo cheesy!" I said, trying to stop laughing. He caught his breath then said, "I know." We both laughed as he fell of the stage. No worries, (I love saying that) I caught him before he could hit the ground.


	4. Juniper saves Percabeth from a Sayonara

**My jail buddy: What are you in here for?  
>Me: I tried to steal a cop's cookie<br>My jail buddy: Woah that's hard core! What else did you do?  
>Me: They thought I was pretending to be Miranda Cosgrove and Rick Riordan but I'm not. I'm not them!<strong>

Juniper's POV

I wish Grover and I were like Percy and Annabeth. Their so daring and cute together. Like right now they are running around trying to catch each other. It was like a romantic version of tag. It's my turn! Finally! "Juniper," Aphrodite called, "Are you ready?" I smiled and said, "Totally!"  
><em>Like a ninja out of the dark<br>I'll steal your heart  
>I'll steal your heart<br>Maybe give you more than I should  
>Make you feel good<br>Make you feel good  
>Like a tiger running through the night<br>You're the fire got you in my sight  
>Can't fight my love<br>Chorus:  
>What I need, What I need<br>Is a rocket to ride  
>To the beat, To the beat<br>We'll be moving all night  
>So baby just keep it rockin<br>Keep it rockin  
>Keep it rockin<br>Better like what I see or it's sayonara  
>Under pressure<br>Watchin before  
>Turning me on<br>Chasing the storm  
>Yeah I'm falling into the sound<br>Don't let me down, Don't let down  
>Chorus<br>Party, hands all over my body  
>Work me out like karate<br>Tell me boy can we kick it now  
>Can you hold me down (repeat)<br>Chorus  
>Like ninja out of the dark I'll steal your heart<br>I'll steal your heart_

"Wow," Grover called, "Is that my girl?" I looked around to see the couple I envied arguing. Like serious arguing not the teasing arguing they normally do. "Hey guys!" I said, my soft voice spreading across the amphitheater, "What's going on?" Suddenly, I was worried about them. "She is being impossible!" Percy yelled. "He is being stupid!" Annabeth yelled back. Then I came up with a brilliant idea! I walked over to Thalia and whispered my idea in her ear. She grinned then started to cartwheel in their direction. Then according to plan she 'fell'. Annabeth reached down to help her and Thalia pulled her into Percy. They fell onto the hard ground. "THALIA!" They said pretending to be angry as they got up. "Yep," Grover said, "That's my girl!"


	5. Grenade and Thalico

**I don't own nothing I tell you!**

Percy's POV

We stood up and brushed off ourselves. I guess we never did tell them why we were arguing. Annabeth wanted me to convince Aphrodite to let her sing another song. I guess we got a little carried away. "Percy, your turn!" Aphrodite called. Wow! Already? Time flies when you're in love.

_Easy come, Easy go  
>That's how just you live<br>Oh take, take, take it all but you never give  
>Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open<br>Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>Tossed it the trash yes you did  
>Chorus:<br>To give me all your love is all I ask  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<br>See I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<br>Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me till I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said hey  
>When you get back to where you're from<br>_"Hey!" Nico called._  
>Mad woman bad woman<br>That's what you are, yeah  
>You smile in my face then rip the brakes out of my car<br>Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>Tossed it in the trash yes you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever ask  
>Chorus<br>If my body was on fire  
>You'd watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me you're a liar  
>Cause you never ever ever did baby<em>

"Are you trying to say something, Percy?" Annabeth asked angrily. "No, Wise Girl," I said, "I just like Bruno Mars." To my relief Annabeth laughed and kissed me gently. "That's my Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. I stuck my tongue out at her and then I realized something, "Where's Thalia and Nico?" We all started looking but Aphrodite just smiled and pointed. I looked over to see Nico and Thalia sitting under the stars. They sat there ignorant to us staring at them. I smiled as Nico pointed at something, Thalia laughed and moved his arm.__


	6. The joke is on Thalico

**I don't own anything!  
>Thanks for all the great reviews! <strong>

Nico's POV

I can't believe this! Here we are, Thalia and I, sitting under the stars. She sat so close I could hardly think. I decided now was my chance so I leaned over to kiss her and "Nico!" Said Percy, trying to hide a laugh. "What!" I yelled. Thalia giggled and said "It's your turn." I blushed and she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Well, alright," I said and got up.

_You can't stop  
>You know we'll never give it up<br>People talk  
>But we just don't care<br>And it's life  
>You know you gotta live it up<br>So everybody  
>Put your hands in the air<br>Chorus:  
>It's an all night party that we gettin to<br>If you think it's all over the  
>The joke is on you<br>It's a dream, it's a scene  
>And it's all brand new<br>If you think you can stop it  
>Then the joke is on you<br>Chorus  
>We did it we did it<br>Again ah oh (four times)  
>Chorus<em>

"Well," Aphrodite said, "That was short." I laughed and said "That's why I chose it." My eyes searched the area till I saw Thalia. She noticed me and waved me over to where she sat. This time I got my kiss._  
><em> 


	7. Tonight, Tonight we group sing

**These people aren't mine! I'm too lazy to write THAT much!**

Grover's POV

Thalia and Nico are so cute together. So are Percy and Annabeth. I wonder if people say that about Juniper and I. Like right now the four of them are running around singing, at the top of their lungs, Party Girl. "Guys, singing time!" Aphrodite. They stopped and sat down on the ground. "Your turn, Grover," Aphrodite called.

_It's been a really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>My girlfriend went cheated on me  
>She's a California dime<br>But it's time for me to quit her  
>Chorus:<br>La, la, la  
>Whatever<br>La, la, la  
>Doesn't matter<br>La, la, la  
>Oh well<br>La, la, la  
>We're going at it tonight, tonight<br>There's a party on the top top of the world  
>Tonight tonight<br>And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it<br>But watch how good I'll fake it  
>It's alright alright tonight tonight<br>I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it not a dollar in my pocket<br>And I kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<br>Chorus  
>You got me singing like woah, come on, ohh<br>It doesn't matter, woah, everybody now ooh  
>Just don't stop<br>Lets keep the beat pumpin  
>Keep the beat up<br>Lets drop the beat down  
>It's my party dance if I want to<br>we can get crazy let it all out (twice)  
>It's you and me and we're runnin this town<br>It's me and you and we're shakin the ground  
>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go<br>Cause this is our show  
>Chorus<em>

"Wow that was awesome G-Man!" Percy said. I was on top of the world, all of us really, until Aphrodite said "Surprise! Group song!" "WHAT!" We shouted but Aphrodite just smiled. "TGIF," She said.


	8. TGIF the hard way!

**Back to school! I'm a good girl. So I don't own PJO or Katy Perry (Wish I did though)**

Third Person's POV

"Do we have to, Aphrodite?" Percy whined. "Stop whining or else," Aphrodite warned. This outta be interesting. "Or else what?" Percy said, still in a whiney tone. Stupid boy! You don't ask an immortal 'or else what'. "You pushed my hand, Perseus," She said, almost happy.

_Annabeth woke up and gasped. She and Thalia lay on the floor while two boys that didn't look familiar laid in their beds. "Why are we on the floor?" Thalia asked. "I don't know but I have a major headache," Annabeth responded and brought her hand to her head. Glitter covered every surface in their cabin. There were pink flamingos in a pool they didn't know they had. "Let's find out what happened last night," Thalia said and then brought up face book. First, she brought up Annabeth's profile. The first picture was of her kissing someone. The person who had taken the picture had put their finger over most the lens. Thalia went to her profile to find nothing better. It was a picture of her and Nico. Make that two. The first one they were shopping with their dads' credit cards. The next picture they were playing the saxophone. "I didn't know you owned a saxophone," Annabeth said, inspecting the pictures. "I didn't either," Thalia said, "Let's wake these guys up and see what they know." So Thalia went to the end of the bed and sent a shock through them both. "AAAHHH!" The boys screamed. "Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Nico?" Thalia asked. Nico just sat there but Percy responded with, "This isn't my shirt." "Whose is it" Annabeth asked. He gulped then said, "Poseidon's."_

"Good show!" Called Aphrodite, "Oh, I just love doing that!" It didn't happen really. It was just a figment of their imagination with a little push. "Never again" Annabeth said. "Does that mean we don't have to sing?"Asked Percy. Aphrodite smiled and said "Not group sing, but duets are next!"

**Sorry so short. Don't flame me! Next are duets. Give me ideas for Grover and Juniper's song. And Percy and Annabeth's.**


	9. Lucky

**I don't anything, I promise. Actually, I own it as much as I can play football. (I can't play football)  
>Thank you chasingfireflies101 for this idea! <strong>

Annabeth's POV

"Percabeth you go first!" Aphrodite called. "Okay," We said, not wanting to be a song again. We got on the stage and everyone started chanting**, "**Kiss, kiss, kiss" So I kissed him on him cheek and we started to sing.

_Percy:  
>Do you hear me<br>I'm talking to you  
>Across the water<br>Across the deep, blue ocean  
>Under the open sky<br>Oh my  
>Baby I'm trying<br>Annabeth:  
>Boy, I hear you in my dreams<br>I feel you whisper across the sea  
>I keep you with me in my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard  
>Chorus together:<br>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky I've been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>(OOHING)<br>Still together:  
>They don't know how long it takes<br>Waitin for a love like this  
>Every time we say good bye<br>I wish we had one more kiss  
>I wait for you<br>I promise you, I will  
>Chorus together<br>Percy:  
>And so I'm sailing through the sea<br>To an island where we'll meet  
>You'll hear the music fill the air<br>I'll put a flower in your hair  
>Annabeth:<br>Though the breezes in the trees move so pretty  
>You're all I see<br>As the world keep spinnin' 'round  
>You hold me right here right here<br>Right now  
>Chorus together<em>

"Beautiful!" Called Aphrodite. "That was awesome!" Thalia and Nico called. "So sweet," Grover and Juniper said. And me, well, I reached over pulled Percy into a hug. He lifted me into the air and spun me._  
><em>


	10. Fix you and crying

**Me: I don't own anything!  
>Perry the platypus: RRRRRR<br>Thank you chasingfireflies101**

Nico's POV

"Hey Thalico!" Aphrodite said**, **"Singing time! "You ready?" I said, taking her hand. I expected her to give me her confident smile but instead I got, "Not really." "What's wrong, Thalia?"I asked. I saw her check her emails just a minute ago. "Is it an email you got?" I asked. She bit her lip and answered, "Kinda, it's no big deal." "Guys, you coming?"Aphrodite called to us. I took one last look at her and then got on stage.

_Together  
>When you try your best<br>But don't succeed  
>We you get what you want<br>But not what you need  
>When you feel so tired<br>But you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<br>Chorus:  
>And the tears streaming down your face<br>When you lose something you can't replace  
>When you love someone but it goes to waste<br>Could it get much worse?  
>Lights will guide you home<br>And ignite your bones  
>And I will try to fix you<br>And up high above or down below  
>When you're to in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you are<br>Chorus(twice) _

"Wow! That was amazing but short!"Aphrodite said. "It was pretty awesome, wasn't it, Thalia?" I said, but she didn't respond. I followed her gaze to Percy and Annabeth. They were talking about something. Percy shook his head yes and Annabeth hugged him. When they pulled back she looked at Thalia and smiled. She smiled back then turned to face me and her smile faded. "What's going on, Thalia?" I asked. "It's nothing! I told you," She said, looking close to tears. "It doesn't seem like nothing!" I shouted, "What is going on?" Suddenly, she burst into tears and ran away. "Maybe we should call it a day," Aphrodite said with a frown. I started to walk away but Aphrodite thumped me on the back of the head. "Good going!" Aphrodite hissed. I really messed up. UGH! "It's okay," Annabeth said, "But be careful with her. She's on the fence about something." Sadly, Percy wasn't that forgiving. As I was walking away he said, "We're friends but never yell at her like that again. Am I clear?" I shook my head yes and made my way to my cabin, only turning around once. Percy had pushed Annabeth into the lake and they were giggling and splashing and talking.

**What's going on with Thalia? If you are familiar with the Gallagher Girl series my sequel will appeal to you. **


	11. Gallagher Academy here we come!

**I don't own anything and Perry the platypus agrees. Last chapter! The sequel will be a crossover with Gallagher Girls series!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the next morning and pulled on my new uniform. I chose the one that was green. After I packed my other uniforms, my knife (just in case), some regular clothes, my owl earrings, and a picture of Percy and me, I went to check on Thalia. She was still trying to pack. No, actually, she was debating between a picture of me and a picture of Nico. "Take Nico's," I said, scaring her to death, "You'll see me every day." She smiled at me and gave me a huge hug. "Thanks," She said, "I'm nervous. I still haven't told _him_." I nodded because I completely understood. "Well, he'll find out soon enough," I said, secretly I'd seen him head this way. "Hey, Thals!" Nico said, "Whatcha doing with that suitcase?" She looked like glass and some toddler was running with her. About to break. "I'm moving to another school," She said, looking at me so, I nodded and she finished, "In Roseville, Virginia." Nico's face dropped. He looked guilty. "Is that what was wrong last night?" He said, "You got an email from them. I'm soooo sorry!" She almost smiled when she said, "Yea. I kind of overreacted, didn't I?" Suddenly, she leapt forward and grabbed him. She pulled him closer and kissed him. I smiled at the couple. A girl in a school uniform and a boy in black tee shirt. She pulled away and he pulled her back. I left them alone and went to find Percy. When I finally found him he was at sword training. When I waved he ran over to me leaving his class. He picked me up bridal style and kissed me. I laughed after he pulled away and said, "Perseus Jackson! I am wearing a skirt put me down this instant!" I was laughing, though, and so was he as he sat me down. "You got a picture of me, my little Gallagher Girl," He asked. "Of course and I'll write you every day," I said, smiling. "You better!" He said teasingly. "So, who are you rooming with?" He asked. "Four girls-Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry," I answered. "Well, they seem nice," Percy said, "I'll miss you, Wise Girl." Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I sobbed and ran into his arms. He held me close as I soaked his shirt with my salty tears. "I'll miss you, too, Seaweed Brain!" I said through my tears. Percy tilted my head to meet his eyes and kissed me. When we pulled away he was still wet. "Why didn't you dry yourself?" I asked, brushing away my tears. "Where the fun in that be?" He said, trying to cheer me up. I hugged him and we stood there savoring the moment. "There's something I have to tell you," He said, but he looked like he was going to vomit, "I love you." For the first time I smiled and said, "I love you, too." I meant it, too. "Our bus is here, Annabeth," Thalia called, her face stained with tears. "Θα σας χάσω," Nico said, starting to smile. "You geek," Thalia said, now smiling, "Θα σας χάσω, επίσης." I giggled at their Greek and jokingly asked Percy, "Why don't we talk like that?" "Καλά, θα μπορούσαμε," This time I laughed out loud, "You are SUCH a nerd and that is coming from an Athena kid." "Annie, we got to go!" Thalia exclaimed. At the same we pulled our boyfriends toward us, kissed them, and then picked up our suitcases. She looked at me and smiled and we linked arms. "I thought you said this was a bus!" I practically shouted. It was NOT a bus, it was a LIMO! "Ready for our new life," She dropped her voice, "As a _spy_" I smiled at her stealth and said, "Totes!" I looked out the window at my old life and forward at my new life. Thalia leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder. When I looked over I saw her wipe tear from her eyes. I followed her gaze to her pine tree fading in the distance. I heard her mutter, "Are we ready for this?" "I don't know, Thals," Then we fell asleep.


	12. Sequel

**Hello! If you want to find out what happens next read my sequel "Demispies " Thanks for your time!  
>Love,<strong>

**PercyandAnnabethLOVE**


End file.
